Once minutos y aún no lo sé
by AllysterRaven
Summary: Historia original de BetsunoNeko, esto es una mera traducción. "Es esta fiesta. Esta estúpida maldita fiesta y punto. Fin de la historia. Es la única razón por la que estoy aquí en primer lugar. La estúpida fiesta es la única razón por la que estoy aquí con, ente tanta gente, Eric Cartman. Kyman OneShot".


**Once minutos en el cielo y aún no lo sé**

Es esta fiesta. Esta estúpida y maldita fiesta y punto. _Eso_ es. Fin de la historia. Es el alcohol, y la música y el- y... bueno, eso. Es la fiesta. Es todo lo que es. Esta puta fiesta y toda la mierda en ella, porque si no fuera por esta fiesta, ni tan siquiera estaría en esta posición en primer lugar.

Mi respiración se emite temblorosa en lo que sus manos se mueven desde mi propio cuello hasta el cuello de mi chaqueta naranja. Me estremezco ante el contacto, pero ni de lejos en un buen sentido. Rizado cabello rubio rebota frente mi ya de por sí borrosa línea devisión y le hace cosquillas a mi piel sudorosa. La bebida que he estado sujetando se derrama por encima de mis tejanos y de la persona encima de mí. Jadeo repentinamente en lo que otro par de labios se estrella contra los míos y una lengua se introduce en mi boca. '_Bésala de vuelta_', me digo a mí mismo, ordenándomelo a todo mi ser, pero no lo hago. '_Bésala de vuelta, vamos_', sé porque no lo haré y porque no lo he hecho hasta ahora.

Con un fuerte _pop_ tras la succión, un poco atractivo hilo de saliva conecta ambas bocas en lo que la rubia de ojos marrones y pelo rizado se aparta, incorporándose un poco y despegando su pecho del mío. '_Gracias, Moisés_'.

"¿Qué ocurre, Kyle?" Pausa. Silencio doloroso. "¿No te gusto?" Tristeza. Debilidad.

"¡N-No!" Respondo con rapidez, tartamudeando y sintiendo mi rostro pálido ante su expresión confusa.

"¿Entonces qué pasa?"

"Bebe- Yo... Yo-..."

"¿Simplemente no te gusta cuando te hago _eso_?" Su mirada se vuelve lujuriosa y la música de repente se vuelve ocho decibelios más alta en lo que sus entrecerrados ojos marrones me recorren. Ella se relame un lado de sus labios rosados, brillando bajo las débiles luces con gloss y saliva. Sus pestañas abarrotadas de rimmel parpadean lentamente, como si estuviera memorizando mi expresión, calibrándome, arrastrándome. "¿Hmm?" Murmura seductoramente. No me provoca otra sensación que la de sentirme diez mil veces más incómodo.

Sus manos acarician mi carne bajo la camiseta, recorriéndome por todas partes. Me estremezco de nuevo y mis manos tiran poco de sus mangas. "Bebe-", de nuevo sus labios me callan. El enfermizo sabor de fresas artificiales y cerveza barata es todo lo que puedo notar. Mis ojos están muy abiertos y la música perfora mis oídos. Mi estómago se retuerce y mi cabeza palpita con cada golpe de la música.

Ella se aparta de mí con otro sonoro chasquido. "¿Qué hay de malo en mí, Kyle?" Oh oh. Sus ojos marrones están llenos de lágrimas que amenazan con derramar el rimmel de sus pestañas. "¿En serio te disgusto tanto?" Sus manos nunca sueltan mi cuello, sus uñas afiladas clavándose en mi carne.

"N-No, yo sólo-", mi estómago se retuerce violantamente. '_Sal de aquí_'. "...Debo..." De algún modo mi ebrio forcejeo para levantarme de la silla consigue que ella alce una pierna sobre mí, liberándose de mi regazo y levantándose. Estoy en pie al cabo de segundos, corriendo a ninguna parte, _a cualquier lugar_ lejos de esta fiesta, esta repugnante fiesta. La gente habla y chilla y las bebidas son derramadas y los bailes son tomados y la música retumba y yo sólo quiero _salir_ de aquí. Mis palmas sudorosas chocan contra la madera de la puerta principal y empujo el peso de todo mi cuerpo contra ella, cayendo patéticamente sobre el porche de madera y poniéndome de pie otra vez.

La urgencia no me abandona mientras mis manos se aferran a la barandilla de madera del porche y me inclino violentamente sobre ella, vomitando en los arbustos frente a mí. En lo que los últimos contenidos de mi estómago se fuerzan a salir de entre mis labios decido que no volveré a beber nunca más. Dejo de vaciarlo poco a poco, lo sé. Lo que no sé, o lo que no estoy en condiciones de saber es qué coño ha pasado y por qué estoy inclinado sobre la blanca barandilla del porche frontal de Clyde Donovan.

Me quedo ahí un largo rato, absolutamente congelado en lo que el tiempo continúa pasando por encima de mí. De repente una mano pasa tras mis hombros y noto el violento aroma de cigarrillos, marihuana y licor. Cabello rubio. Casi vomito de nuevo hasta que veo un flash de naranja y una nube de humo se estrella contra mi cara. Oh. Kenny, sólo es Kenny.

"¡Kyle...!" Exclama con excitación. Sus pupilas son enormes en sus ojos azules. Está metido en _algo_.

"¿Sí...?" Mi voz es menos entusiasta y más rasposa. Incluso en su estado actual, Kenny se da cuenta. Nada se le pasa por alto a Kenny. Ni una tontería. Él parpadea y se queda callado durante lo que parece una eternidad. El porro atrapado entre sus dedos abrigados por tiritas y vendas se alza de nuevo a sus labios agrietados en lo que le pega una lenta calada, soltando el denso y apestoso humo a mi cara. Toso un poco.

"Tío, estás como... _borracho_. Vomit'ndo 'quí fuera y h'cho mierda... Joder Ky'... ¡N' crees qu' -ya debe-rí-as p-a-r-a-r!" Kenny balbucea, presionando mi pecho con sus dedos. Ríe en lo que le golpeo suavemente en un patético intento para detenerle.

"Stoy bien ya" Murmuro bajito, sintiendo un poco de mi mareo empezar a desvanecerse a pesar de aún poder sentir parte de él.

"¡Puedo arreglarlo!"

Diez minutos después tengo un par de magulladuras en los brazos de mi inútil forcejeo y estoy tosiendo violentamente desde mis pulmones tras Kenny haberme forzado a tomar algunas caladas de su porro. El mareo de mi cabeza no ha mejorado, pero me encuentro diez veces mejor.

Alguien llega corriendo al patio y Kenny jadea. "Ohdiosmio no-jodaaaas..." susurra con excitación, agarrándome fuerte por la muñeca y arrastrándome de nuevo dentro. No me doy mucha cuenta de nada pero pronto estamos en un gran dormitorio casi vacío de muebles sentándonos en un círculo sobre el alfombrado suelo con un montón de gente, tanto hombres como mujeres.

Ahí está Wendy, aferrada ebria y amorosamente a un Stan que luce medio irritado (vagamente recuerdo que él es el conductor asignado esta noche), y Clyde, el anfitrión, junto a Craig fumando un cigarrillo con Tweek abrazado a su cintura, sus ojos tan dilatados y calmados que no puedo evitar preguntarme qué clase de droga milagrosa ha conseguido calmar su siempre culo inquieto. En el círculo también estan Butters, Heidi, Milly, Rebecca (a la cual hace un tiempo que no había visto), Token y Cartman, quien está tan cautivado con su botella de whisky que dudo bastante que se haya dado cuenta siquiera de que hay más gente en el cuarto. Hay mucha más gente drogada y borracha pero no conozco a la gran mayoría.

Kenny prácticamente se cae al suelo al otro lado de Craig, pasando ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y plantándole un húmedo y pegajoso beso en la mejilla. Craig parece completamente imperturbable y rueda los ojos un poco. Sólo entonces me percato de que la cabeza de Tweek está apoyada en el regazo de Craig ahora y el rubio psicótico luce semidormido en lo que sus ojos recorren el techo como si estuviera viendo pájaros volar. Es una acción casi imperceptible pero no puedo evitar ver la mano libre de Craig acariciar el pelo de Tweek, aplastándolo un poco. Sólo pasa un segundo para que pueda reflexionar acerca de qué puede estar pasando ahí antes de verme tirado rudamente al suelo al lado de Stan.

El silencio lo sigue.

Mis ojos perezosamente se encuentran con una botella en el centro de la habitación y Clyde estira un brazo para alcanzarla y hacerla girar. Incapaz de centrarme en nada por mucho rato, acabo con los ojos escaneando a todo el mundo varias veces hasta que se detienen en Cartman de entre toda la gente. Su botella largamente olvidada resta a sus pies y sus ojos avellana se mueven por toda la habitación. Él tiene esa clase de ojos que no puedes realmente acertar con el color si lo intentas. Son de un color avellana con vibrantes ráfagas de ámbar y las más pequeñas dosis de verde escondidas bajo capas de frialdad. Con el paso de los años Cartman ha cambiado un montón físicamente. Es uno de los chicos más altos de primero de bachiller, acercándose bastante pero siguiendo en segundo lugar tras Craig Tucker. Tiene un cuerpo voluminoso, cosa que jamás cambiará, pero ya no es considerado obeso. Exceptuando a mis ojos. Para mí siempre será el culo gordo de South Park. Al contrario que nosotros, él se quitó el gorro hace tiempo. Mi gorro verde forma parte de mi alma y aún lo llevo orgullosamente igual que Stan con su propio gorro o Kenny con su parka. Tiene el cabello castaño claro y una piel sorprendente pálida. Su típica chaqueta color sangre está abierta dejando ver una camiseta gris y unos tejanos muy oscuros.

De repente sus ojos se encuentran con los míos como si supiera que le estaba mirando. Cada rincón de mí me grita que aparte la mirada pero no lo hago. No voy a dejarme perder. Sus ojos se entrecierran antes de enarcar una ceja. Trato de fruncir el ceño pero fallo miserablemente en lo que su expresión se transforma a una divertida. De repente estoy demasiado agotado como para importarme, sacándole la lengua. No puedo escucharle por encima del alto alboroto que crean las voces mezclándose y que ha estallado de repente en la habitación, pero puedo leer sus labios y casi escucharle en mi cabeza.

"_Que te follen, judío_".

Pensando que sería divertido, trato de hacer lo que hace Kenny cuando le apetece quedarse con alguien. Trato de volver mi mirada a seductora y mover las cejas pero estoy demasiado lejos de conseguirlo. Sus ojos se abren y lejos de sentirse incómodo, como podría esperar del chico, le veo morderse el labio y forzarse a alejar sus ojos de mí como si de repente le costara demasiado mirarme.

Una puerta al otro lado del cuarto se abre y Heidi y Kenny tropiezan fuera, ambos viéndose ruborizados y sudorosos. Entonces comprendo que la habitación es un dormitorio secundario y la puerta de la que vienen lleva a un baño. Me giro hacia Stan.

"Tío, ¿qué cojones está pasando aquí?"

Él se gira hacia mí, rodando los ojos. "Es una mezcla de el juego de girar la botella y siete minutos en el cielo. Algún gilipollas decidió cambiarlo a _once_ minutos en el cielo y al ser esta era la única habitación en la que alguien no estaba siendo follado tenemos que usar un baño en vez de un armario".

"Ohhhh..." Musito.

"Kyle, Jesucristo, ¿cuánto has bebido?" Stan pregunta, abanicando con su mano el aire entre los dos.

"Un montón..." Me río.

Saca algo de su bolsillo y me toma un minuto darme cuenta de lo que es. Mastico felizmente el chicle de menta en lo que Kenny y Heidi se sientan de nuevo. Clyde dice algo y Heidi se queda callada durante un segundo.

"¿Que quién quiero que gire la botella?" Piensa en voz alta ella, sus ojos verdes escaneándonos a todos. "¡Craig!" Prácticamente grita.

Rodando sus ojos y suspirando, veo como el chico del chullo trata de girar la botella sin molestar al ahora dormido Tweek. Su largo brazo acaba de algún modo alcanzando la botella y todos vemos con los ojos abiertos como ésta aterriza en la dirección de alguna chica que desconozco. Aburrido ahora, no presto atención a lo que sucede después.

Stan trata de hablarme pero tarda poco en rendirse e inicia una conversación con Wendy mientras dejo que mis ojos se desplacen de nuevo hacia Cartman. Kenny se ha sentado a su lado y me ve mirándole antes que lo haga él. Sonriendo como un idiota, el rubio le da un codazo en las costillas a Cartman antes de decirle algo que no puedo oír. Veo como el otro le da un puñetazo a Kenny en el costado, sus ojos moviéndose para encontrarse con los míos.

Esa expresión en su rostro... No sé qué es pero no puedo apartar mis ojos de ella.

Afortunamente, algo más lo hace. La puerta del baño se abre y la rubia que no conozco sale, caminando cuidadosamente, su cara completamente sonrosada. Craig luce completamente imperturbable en lo que se sienta de nuevo en el suelo.

"Craig, escoge quién gira la botella", dice Clyde.

"Vale" Se queja en su tono usual. Sus ojos escanean la habitación. "Broflovski".

Trago saliva, probablemente empalideciendo un poco. Mi mareo ha empezado a mengüar por los nervios. ¿Liarme con alguien que no conozco, o aún peor, que _realmente_ conozco en el baño por once minutos? De cualquier modo, hago girar la botella de color marrón.

El silencio en la habitación es tan jodidamente denso que no creo que nadie esté respirando hasta que la botella se detiene. El único sonido que se escucha es el de la música proveniente del salón de la casa. Mi boca se seca. Creo que mi mundo se acaba de terminar.

La botella está apuntando a Eric Cartman.

Siento cualquier mareo o ebriedad desaparecer en ese momento en lo que mi boca cuelga abierta idiotamente mientras miro al verde cristal de la botella. Todo esto sucede unos momentos antes de que las risas empiecen y sea estirado para ponerme en pie. Alguien grita algo de "el destino de la botella" y antes de que me dé cuenta estoy parado delante de la puerta del baño y siendo empujado dentro mientras alguien silva provocativamente.

Cartman grita algo mientras la puerta se cierra y luego estoy solo en el "armario" con Eric Cartman. Finalmente mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos y cualquier sensación de seguridad que hubiera tenido se desvanece. Se le ve tan mortificado como yo, pero hay algo más también. Algo hambriento en sus ojos y me siento estremecer ante ello. No decimos nada.

"¡No oigo ningún besuqueo!" Kenny grita odiosamente desde fuera.

"¡Cierra la boca, pobre de mierda!" Cartman responde, su voz desprendiendo su veneno usual. Se gira de nuevo hacia mí "Me cago en Dios..." Antes de que pueda decir nada da un paso hacia delante, cerrando la pequeña distancia entre nosotros y dejándome ver una mirada ilegible en su expresión. "Acabemos con esto".

"Espera Cart-" Mi voz es cortada abruptamente con un chillido en lo que sus labios se encuentran con los míos.

El beso es más tentador de lo que pensé que sería. Una de sus manos toma mi nuca e inclina mi cabeza levemente, tomándola como si tuviera miedo de romperla. La otra está apenas tomando mi cadera derecha, sujetándola como si quisiera huír. Sus ojos, esos ojos multicolor estan cerrados mientras los míos se quedan bien abiertos. No he sentido nunca nada igual antes. Un pequeño fuego se inicia en la boca de mi estómago, y antes de que pueda actuar, se ha terminado. Corta el beso, pero no se aleja. La cara de Cartman aún se cierne sobre la mía, sus manos aún estan sobre mí, pero esos ojos están abiertos y su boca está levemente abierta mientras me mira sin decir nada.

No sé qué decir y no sé qué hacer. Tal vez sea el alcohol, o la hierba, o el ambiente de la fiesta en sí, pero dejo que mis ojos hablen por mí. Al instante me acuerdo de mi encontronazo con Bebe hace un rato. La incomodidad, el rasgar de la piel, el vómito inducido por lo erróneo de todo el asunto, y entonces viene _esto_. Puedo prácticamente sentir la lujuria de Cartman y la reconozco ahora como la emoción que noté antes cuando sólo le miraba.

Esa realización me golpea como una tonelada de ladrillos. Él _quiere_ esto.

Probablemente quiera hacerlo de nuevo. Probablemente esté pensando en besarme otra vez, ahora mismo.

¿Y por qué no le estoy deteniendo?

"...Yo... mierda..." Susurro sin aliento en mi confusión. Cartman sigue sin decir nada. Está agonizando y espera que siga hablando. Pero no lo haré. Me niego a decir nada. El siguiente instante en el que nuestros ojos se encuentran es sin lugar a dudas el momento más explosivo en la historia de la humanidad.

Él inhala bruscamente al igual que yo, y entonces, en una furiosa lujuria, nuestros labios chocan violentamente en un conflicto de carne y deseo. Y _necesidad_. Desesperada, desesperada _necesidad_.

Las manos de Cartman se cuelan bajo mis brazos y me alza hasta el fregadero del baño, dejándome ahí y saqueando mi boca con su lengua. La velocidad en la que trabaja es como si no pudiera volver experimentar algo así en su vida otra vez, como la última comida de un preso antes de su execución.

De nuevo, en un grito desesperado por oxígeno, nos apartamos, mi gorro cayendo al suelo. Hay más silencio pero está lleno de palabras y entonces-

"¡Tiempo!" Clyde grita desde el otro lado de la puerta y por segunda vez esa noche, mi mundo termina.

Cartman se inclina, toma mi gorro y me lo da sin contacto visual alguno. Se da la vuelta y silenciosamente abandona el cuarto de baño, pasando de largo el círculo de rostros ansiosos, deseosos por drama y detalles picantes. Creo que se me ha caído de nuevo el gorro, pero ya me da igual.

Alguien dice algo en lo que el mundo se vuelve negro y dos brazos oscuros se estiran para sostenerme, pero no importa. Ya he perdido el conocimiento.

Dios, odio las fiestas.


End file.
